


Five Years Later

by bluflamingo



Series: Gray Skies [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after John joined SG-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Later

The first thing John sees when he wakes up is the infirmary ceiling. Since he can't remember what happened to put him in there, that can't be a good thing.

"Hello," Cadman says, somewhere to his left. He turns his head carefully, since nothing hurts yet, and sees her sitting in one of the uncomfortable visitors' chairs, a magazine open on her knee. She's in her base uniform, which means John was out of it for a while – her team was due back the day after his – but she doesn't look too worried. 

"Hey," he says. His voice comes out scratchy, which is weird. "You okay?"

"Hey, Doc," Cadman calls, not looking away. "No need to worry, he's fine."

Dr Lam comes over, glaring at Cadman. "Did you get a medical license that I'm not aware of?"

"No, but he's asking if I'm all right," Cadman says, like this makes sense.

"Is Cam around?" John asks, trying for casual.

Lam looks up at him, then back to Cadman, smiling. "Yeah, okay, he's fine."

*

Vala turns up while Lam's halfway through her exam, leaning in to hug John around his neck. She smells of strawberry shampoo, and she's in jeans and a green shirt. "Date?" John asks when she pulls back.

"Would I go off gallivanting while my team leader was unconscious in the infirmary?" Vala asks, mock-wounded.

"Yes," Cadman says, but she's smiling. John was never sure if the two of them were dating, or sleeping together, or just good friends, but it doesn't seem to bother Cadman that Vala's spending more and more time with a paralegal in her apartment block. 

"Well, all right, yes I would, but in this case I wasn't." Vala sits on the foot of the bed so Lam can go back to checking John's pupils and taking his temperature and generally making him feel about twelve. "Is he all right?"

"He's right here," John points out, and Vala taps his foot.

"He's fine," Lam says, then, "You're fine," to John. "You probably don't remember what happened?" John shakes his head. 

"You and Lieutenant Morgan were taken in the market place," Vala says. "They drugged you with something to make you forget who you were, but it made you forget what was happening instead."

"Oops," John says dryly. "Morgan?"

"He woke up yesterday." Vala pats John's foot again. "Dr Chen wanted to visit, but O'Neill sent her off-world on some sort of emergency diplomatic mission."

"Also, she says you owe her for having to be involved in a dramatic rescue on her first mission," Cadman adds.

"You can talk," John says. "We had to come rescue your whole team, the first time you went out as team leader."

"And a very nice job of it you did too," Cadman says cheerfully. She'd had her own team for two years, from right after she got promoted at the same time as O'Neill started setting up teams with O-4s in charge, to take on some of the follow-up missions without immediate scientific value.

"Glad to know someone appreciates us," Cam drawls from the doorway, and John feels himself break into an idiotic grin that makes Lam laugh.

"Hey," he says.

"I leave for ten minutes and that's when you wake up?" Cam asks. He comes over to the side of John's bed, touches his shoulder. They're actually safe now, not even breaking the fraternization rules since John got his own team, but they're neither of them much for public displays of affection. "I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes."

"I can pass out again if it would make you feel better," John offers, though he actually feels fine.

"Not really." Cam rubs his shoulder again, then steps back. "He okay?"

"Still right here," John grumbles.

"Yes," Lam says. "But I'm going to run a couple of tests, just to be on the safe side, and I'm sure you've all got better places to be than here."

She's got everyone very well trained – Cadman and Vala don't even make a token argument, just hug him again and follow Lam out. No-one mentions that Cam hasn't left, and Vala pulls the curtain closed.

Cam sits on the edge of John' bed and takes his hand. "You said you'd be careful."

"I was," John says, fairly sure this is true. "Anyway, I had Vala with me."

"You think you could clone her so I could have one?" Cam asks. He looks tired, now John can look at him properly. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Cam says. "It's just weird without you guys." He smiles, and it warms John all the way through, how proud Cam is of him for his promotion back to Major, for getting his own team, even if he did get captured their first time out.

"It's got some perks though," he says, and tugs on Cam's hand until they're close enough to kiss.


End file.
